Gamera vs SCP-682
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Item: SCP-████ Tissue Test Record: Overridden by O5-Command Termination Test Record: Signs of activity of SCP-████ were detected near the coast of ██████ City. SCP-682 was moved to a temporary Containment Tank filled with acid. The tank was moved from Site-19 to the city by helicopter. Once arrived, SCP-████ was attacking the city. Upon spotting the helicopter, SCP-████ attacked the helicopter. The helicopter crashed into a neighboring building. The tank slowly spilled out all of its acid. SCP-682, reduced to a simple chunks of flesh also dropped to the ground. Said chunk regenerated into a fully formed SCP-682. SCP-682 vocalized to SCP-████ ''So you are the famous Gamera? I excepted you to be taller. But you are as disgusting as I thought, I will consume you like the others!'' SCP-████ issued a high volume screech towards SCP-682, breaking many windows in the process. '''FIGHT''' Gamera runs toward 682 and stomps on him. When he stepped back, 682 was only a pile of rotten flesh on the ground. Gamera was about to return back to destroying the city after this easy victory... when a good chunks is suddenly ripped from his foot. He roars in pain and turns around to see a newly regenerated 682 consuming a part of his foot. Gamera then knocks him back into a building with his tail. The building crumbles on top of the reptile, but he comes out of it, unarmed with two humans in his mouth. SCP-682 roared at Gamera in anger as he tried to stand back up. Gamera punches the building, but 682 manages to get to the other one. 682 jumps on Gamera's arm and start biting parts of his flesh away. Suddenly, 682 uses all the flesh eaten to grows in size. He's now about the size of Gamera's hand. The nuclear lizard grabs him and tries to squash him, but SCP-682 generate two big and long claws from his body, stabbing the Kaiju trough his hand. Gamera screams in pain and drops the Hard-to-Destroy-Reptile to the ground. 682 develops wing on his back and flies towards the big G and lands on his neck. He starts to bite off some chunks of flesh again. To get him off him, Gamera rams into a building, crashing 682 in it. Getting fed up with the small gecko, Gamera fires an breath on him, sending him flying through multiple buildings. When Gamera gets to him, he is mostly destroyed, with only half of his body remaining. Even with all of that damage, 682 is still moving and seems to be regenerating. Gamera tries to finish him with another Nuclear breath on him, but this time, all the radiation is absorbed by 682's body. SCP-682 is now glowing a blue light. Suddenly, 682 fires up a big orange Fires beam towards Gamera. The beam is so powerful it knocks Gamera down. 682 then flies at high speed towards the Kaiju and slams his face with a tail swing, but Gamera bites his tail down and then smashes him to the ground. When on the ground, 682 goes for his foot and attack it by ripping a really big chunk out of it and consuming it. Gamera then falls to the ground. SCP-682 growls at Gamera grabs. SCP-682 starts to chips off Gamera's flesh one by one with two giant claws, but suddenly, 682 get shocked by a nuclear pulse. Gamera gets up and charges up a Red Spiral Ray. Seeing the huge power coming from this goliath's mouth, 682 flies towards Gamera and bites him in the neck. But far from stopping him from firing the beam, Gamera grabs and throws him in a near building. He then fires up a fully charged Red Beam towards 682. The SCP takes the laser full on, and then Gamera fires another one on 682. But even after all of this beating, 682 comes out of the rest of a building, glowing a red light. Gamera prepares to fires another one, but before he can do so, 682 uses all of the nuclear energy absorbed and makes a huge explosion, destroying most of the city, and swallowing both himself and Gamera in the blast. There is nothing left of the city. 682 is lying on the ground, with only 3% of his body remaining, but he is still alive. As he slowly makes his way back to a place with organics, the ground start shaking. An immense shadow is making his way to the chunks of flesh that is 682. SCP-682 snaped at Gamera fires breathes. SCP-682 tries to regenerate, but Gamera grabs him and eats him. Gamera is pretty happy about this outcome, and makes his way to the sea. But he suddenly feels an extreme pain from inside him. SCP-682 roars at Gamera flying. SCP-682 was eating Gamera from the inside and growing in size. Gamera tried to burn him with his Breath, but 682 would keep absorbing it. Suddenly, 682 comes out of Gamera's chest, charged up with radioactivity and almost his size. Gamera's bleeding heavily, but he still manages to face with the SCP. He fires an atomic breath at him, but 682 counters with his own Breath. 682 lunges towards Gamera's neck and bites him. The Kaiju counters with a tail swing and an Breath to the face. Facing with few others options, Gamera uses his famous drop kick, but SCP-682 easily dodges it and start to fires Breathe again. Suddenly, Gamera gets up and grabs 682's jaw. He keeps his mouth open and charges a Red Spiral Ray to fires it down 682's throat. But before he can fires it of, he gets stabbed through the stomach by 682's claws. Using this distratction to his advantages, 682 open Gamera's body open and fires a final Breath inside him... until he explodes into bloody pieces over the battlefield. 682 roars from victory. '''KO''' SCP-682 eats up Gamera's corpses and go after the Site-19, now stronger than ever. ''Note: The agent responsible for this operation will be transferred to Keter duty.'' The Melee Winner is SCP-682 Do you agree with the outcome? Trivia